Bloomfield Space Center design document/Sid dialogue
This is a draft of dialogue for the character Sid which was included in the Bloomfield Space Center design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. __TOC__ :Example Dialogue Name: 02 Porter :Example Creature Name: 02Porter 'ere's probably the most-commonly-used check script: GetTotalSkill (PCSpeaker(),SKILL) You might want to set up an autocorrect option in word so you don'have to type out the whole thing (I have mine set up so if I type gett it spits out the above check with an 1 at the end of it). Try using "Avellone-style" node numbering. That's w'ere you give the node a "number" that's actually a unique word, such as TELLABOUTSELF: for a node w'ere the PC has asked an NPC to tell about himself. Just refer to that word with your Goto statements (like Goto TELLABOUTSELF: ) an' when you're all done with the dialogue you can do a global replace for that word with a real number. Doing this means that you can group nodes by topic in the dialogue file an' not have to worry about renumbering if you have to insert another node later. If you use this method, be sure to make the word something that is unique an' won't accidentally be used in other parts of the dialogue; ASSHOLEINSULT is a good word, just ASSHOLE isn't because if a node has a character actually saying "asshole" the global search would catch that, too. You can also use a colon character at the end of the unique word like I did in the TELLABOUTSELF: example, above. Whatever you do, don'use a number all by itself as a placeholder like this … I learned the hard way that some numbers pop up everyw'ere an' doing a global replace on them totally screws up your dialogue! For an example of this method, check out the Avellone_Dialogue_Example_Ordor.doc file in Tools/Design/Documents on sourcesafe (the same place you find this dialogue template file). First Time (SC) Not a ghoul (2) Questions galore! Who are you? (4) Rusty Hooks? (5) Bloomfield purpose?(6) Rusty Hooks info (6, 7) Rusty Hooks info (8) Tell about Bear (9) Tell about Bear Cont. (10) What do you mean by "Some reason?" (11) Sid bares all about Bear (12) Sid bares all about Bear (13) How bomb works (14) PC help with heart bomb (15) That's pretty shitty, Sid (15) Sid sacrifice Sid. Only way (14) Suicide is good plan (15) Convinced Sid to C4 hug (16) What do you do? (4) Me no gool! (2) Me ask questions (2, 19) Me help things (20) What sub-ree-ak-toor? (24) Yes to dummy sub-reactor quest? (22) Yes to dummy sub-reactor quest Cont. (23) Me have book (20, 23) What mega-flay-mur? (20) Yes to dummy mega-flamer quest (26) Yes to dummy mega-flamer quest Cont.(27) Slurp! > 7 Endurance (28) Slurp! < 7 Endurance (28) Tell me the whole story - failed (12) Tell me about the mega-flamer (21) Yes to smart mega-flamer quest (35) Taste something nasty, I got it (36) Slurp! > 7 Endurance (37) Slurp! < 7 Endurance (37) Not sucking hose (36) That I'll do >=Hard(40) Seemed like the logical (41) That I'll do (Average) (40) Tell me about the sub-reactor (21) Yes – Really good mechanic(44) Sure, I'll take a look at it(46) Yes – Not so good mechanic (44) Category:Bloomfield Space Center design document